It Was An Accident!
by GamingKat
Summary: Rei and Saint are not what you'd call your conditional couple. No they aren't that at all. Rei and Saint only saw each other as co-workers in the gang but were rather fond of each other. They were happy though. Each had a boyfriend or girlfriend and in all honesty were contempt with life but all it took was few careless words in the bar and they woke up to one another with no clue


Saint and Rei sat in the mansion as they had drank. For one they were killers and two they were seventeen…..they were old enough to sip…which lead to shots….which eventually led to the drunk two. Sally looked at the two sighing as she and Sammy too were seventeen….just how long had it been since she first arrived. She looked towards her male counterpart and it was a long story to try and figure out why; what fans called a genderbend of Saint and Sally were sitting there with them. Rei being the female version of Saint and Sammy the male version of Sally the resemblance in personalities for the two Saint's weren't all that different….at all. They were too drunk to even tend to themselves having to be washed up by their partners and placed in the bed. Sally had sighed shaking her head as Sammy seemed worried. "U-um….Sally…..being that these two are drunk….is it best to leave them in the same room?", he asked as Sally shrugged forgetting that the two slowly became sober over time.

"Not much is going to happen if they're drunk or asleep", Sally said as she and Sammy walked out of the room and for the time being the two Saint's laid there until they grew rather bored. Saint had stood and roamed the mansion for a bit noticing almost everybody was gone. They were all on the killing spree that would last at least until 1 am. Saint went back to the room to see Rei shuffling around a bit with a blush on her face though Saint noticed one thing aside from that, she was barefoot and Rei was one to keep her soles soft and her toes pedicured. Her skin altogether was soft to the touch. Her ocean blue eyes adorned her blue hair which was rather silky as the fell into two pigtails. She had certainly grown into her looks as well as her bust size was rather medium large which aided in her hourglass figure though her hips were moderate and from Saint's view it all only added to how innocent she looked as Saint could feel himself forming a slight boner as his member was beginning to wake up some.

Now don't get it wrong, Saint felt like it was odd that he had a foot fetish and sometimes felt like he was the only one though the more he thought about it, the more he felt his member grow larger. Rei meanwhile had Saint on her mind also. She didn't know why but when drunk she'd fantasize about giving herself to him often causing her to get wet down below as she thought about him thrusting his member inside of her and practically filling her all the while. She let her finger find it's way into her panties as she began to finger herself letting out slight moans as a blush spread across her face. Saint couldn't even believe what he was seeing let alone the fact that Rei did not notice him standing right there. Saint had watched her do so as he could tell he turned her on and she just never told him.

Saint cleared his throat as Rei had perked up in embarrassment as she looked at him. "S-Saint, it's not what it looks like!", she worried though she knew he had seen her and it didn't help that she had began to self-lubricate down below either. Saint chuckled as he walked towards her with a smirk as she feared he was going to expose her until he had gripped her thigh and looked her in the eyes. "Ya know Rei…..I've always wondered if you shared the same lust as me~", he said as Rei had blushed before he had kissed her causing her to blush as she closed her eyes and fed into the kiss. Rei couldn't even believe her fantasies were coming to life as Saint had then trailed his kisses down to her neck softly as she had began to moan slightly. "Ya know Rei, You've got a nice pair of feet on you, Are your soles as soft as they look", Saint questioned as Rei looked at him. "I don't know", Rei said being quite unsure as Saint had then smirked.

"Why don't we find out", he said Saint had then came down and took a good look at her foot before he began to suck on her toes, Rei finding pleasure in this as she moaned slightly more. Saint had stopped and kissed her foot before he smirked and began to suck on her toes once more. He could tell Rei was a freak, she was the female version of him and she enjoyed having her feet praised, she just never had It done before. Rei on the other hand was feeling constricted as she had had taken off her shirt and bra as she had gripped her own breast as began to finger herself once more this time with no shame. Saint now was stiff in his pants as his member was begging to be let loose.. Rei had noticed this and let her feet trail down to the lump in his pants and let her toes somewhat tease and caress the outline of his member as she noticed Saint enjoyed this. She placed the outline of his member in between her toes as she continued to tease him until she noticed a slight stain of pre-cum. She allowed Saint to stand up as she then unzipped his pants and saw his member had pushed through his boxers and she was amazed. It was bigger than she had imagined causing her to be in slight awe.

She had kissed the head causing Saint to moan a bit in pleasure from her soft lips against the head of his member as he couldn't help but moan once she had taken him inside of her mouth. Her tongue maneuvered around his member as he watched Rei bob her head taking him in deeper and deeper until she had him throat deep. She had taken him out for a breath of air as she then let a blush spread across her cheeks. She was embarrassed to let Saint see her this way but it was a small price to pay. She had wanted this for the longest of time, but because both of them were taken yet…it all seemed to just fall in place as they had gotten drunk. Rei had allowed Saint's member into her mouth once more deep throating him as Saint had moaned. Rei had looked at him as she took her breast and sandwhiched his member in between as she had stroked his member with her breast while licking the tip as Saint had thrown his head back in pleasure. "Oh shit, Rei….I'm about to c-cum", Saint moaned out as Rei had tightened her grip on his member and looked at him. "No don't cum just yet Saint", she pleaded as Saint had then nodded.

Saint sat on the bed as Rei had placed his member in between her feet as she stroked his member moving up and down as he soles brought pleasure to Saint causing him to moan aloud as Rei had also moaned once Saint had began to tease her entrance as Saint had smirked seeing her face. It was then Saint had sat back slightly as Rei had positioned herself over his member as she took his member into her hands and kept it balanced as she let herself ease down onto it, her mouth opening to let out a moan though her breath was hitched in her throat as she felt Saint's hand grip around her ass. She blushed at his touch as he began to thrust in and out of her gaining speed and force as he went along. Saint listened to Rei moan uncontrollably as she arched her back slightly looking at her surroundings half-lidded.

This was more than her fantasy and ever greater than what she imagined it'd feel like. "S-Saint you're filling me!", she moaned out as she gripped the sheets and let out another moan as Saint smirked as he had slapped her on her ass and then pulled her into a kiss. He couldn't even believe that Rei was this tight. It was almost as if she were a virgin, she fit him perfectly. When the kiss had severed Saint had moaned aloud at how tight she was as he let his member thrust in and out of her as Rei by now was practically panting as she felt a knot in her stomach before she had reached her climax and orgasmed as Saint had pulled out letting her squirt as she may. She had gotten from off top of him as she had finally stopped having an orgasm when she had watched Saint get up. She hoped he wasn't done yet and her hopes came true when she felt him enter her anally. A blush spread across her face once more, this time a deep shade of crimson red as she let out a rather loud moan as he began to thrust in and out of her. Rei's vision became half-lidded as a trance like smile formed on her face. Her breasts Jutted with Saint's thrusts as she gripped the sheets. Saint could feel it as he thrust, the feeling of being brought back in every time he came out. It was literally putting him on the verge of cumming right then and there. "R-Rei, I'm going to cum", He admitted as she looked back at him nodding as she swallowed before letting her tongue reveal itself slightly signifying that she wanted him to cum inside of her.

Saint had thrust once more taking her by the hips as he had thrust deep and came as she could tell he hadn't fucked in a while from the amount of cum he had just released inside of her. Rei had moaned out loud as she felt him exit her as she had felt him spread her ass and watch her push his cum out. "D-don't look at it like that Saint, It's embarrassing", Rei admitted as she had then turned around. Her toes had curled once he came and it made her ponder if it felt that good or if she had just wanted this for a long time. She had taken his member into her mouth once more as she began to bob her head letting her tongue find it's way around it as Saint had moaned out in pleasure. "Oh fuck, Rei this is amazing", Saint praised as she had then pulled back and looked at him. "Saint, You taste good", she admitted as Saint had watched her begin to deep throat him once more as Saint moaned out from her tongue circling the head of his member as he had then began to thrust into her throat causing her to swallow each time he hit her throat as she moaned slightly while fingering herself causing vibrations to be sent through Saint's member as it brought more pleasure to him.

They both knew they were wrong once they had finally became sober enough to be able to tell so but it felt so right and too good to just stop. From Her hair being let down from her usual pigtails as well as her body in which resembled nothing short of a goddess. Her breast had to be at least a D, as she cupped her breast around his member and began to lick the tip causing Saint to wince at her teasing as he pleasure shot throughout him and by this rate. A blush was spread across her face as she did so listening to Saint moan out loud as he was beginning to build up again. As she continued she had then began to deep throat him once more as Saint had began to thrust causing her to have to swallow each time he had hit her throat as he had then came once more causing her to swallow every bit of her cum as she had reeled back and opened her mouth before swallowing once more before she had laid back, Saint laying beside her. Saint kissed her on the cheek before placing hm is arms around her as the two angels had laid there not expecting to have done any of this on that night as Rei comfortably laid in his arms as her mind simply could not have her do otherwise.

 _"I feel so bad…yet this feels too good to say that it's wrong….They're gonna kill you for this one",_ She sighed mentally as she laid there. She thought of every possible bad outcome and seeing Sammy's bad side….she didn't want to see Saint and Sammy fight. She didn't want either of them to get hurt either. Don't get it wrong Saint was no asshole either. Normally he was able to hold his alcohol rather well to be what was considered a "young drinker" at the bar he and his gang often went to. They often said Saint was like a whole other person but he was…..his old self. Before he became what he was now. So what was different. He couldn't even remember anything prior to messing around with Rei nor how they even got here aside from Sally and Sammy brining the two in; and he was barely able to put a name to a face but he knew….as well as Rei did….that Sally would be the true hell. She would kill them both. A woman's wrath was worse than anything that world could possibly throw at you and the time by now was 11:55pm and he felt himself dozing off as he held her in his arms. This was it. Both of the Saint's had fell out then and there


End file.
